


Tainted Love

by FramingJenniferBiersack



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FramingJenniferBiersack/pseuds/FramingJenniferBiersack





	Tainted Love

*Della's P.O.V.*

We sat there, entangled with each other in his warm bed. I kissed him once again, breaking the kiss to slide his top off. A quick mutter came from his lips, "Such a tease."

I grinned with a soft reply, "You must be talking with yourself, again." He leaned in, pressing his hands roughly on my hips. I moaned softly as he pushed down on my hips harder. I squirm and pushed my hips forewords against his hands, breathing softly into his ear.

*A Few Months Earlier*

"Della Todd?" I shot awake hearing Mr. Puckett's voice. I lifted up my head with a groggy yawn  
"Yes?" I yawned again, trying to pop my knuckles but failing.  
"Ms. Todd, you have been falling asleep several times in my class today. Another time and I will call your parents." He called out as my eyes widened greatly with fear, I nodded before he went back to teaching and I, struggling to head back to a peaceful sleep, where everything was perfect. My life was switched around in this crazy fantasy world I imagined. Everything was positive, smiles and friendly. The two people I despised most, were wept up from everything, especially my memories.  
The bell rang as we all stood up this girl nudging passed me, I moved my bag to a different seat in the same room, it was detention time. I was probably an active member but today I was all alone for once. I guess the football guys were tired of sitting her with me. I was tired of sitting with myself.   
“Ms. Todd, I will be back shortly.” He quickly said before leaving his room. I reached for my notepad and started sketching a small drawing, something that I wanted to be a small ankle tattoo when I was older. I smiled at it, wiping some pencil shavings away from it. The door opened and I quickly hid my work.  
“Hey, have you seen my dad?” The guy stared at me, he was handsome, very handsome. I was at a loss for words, he then smiled and cooed out, “Helllooo?” I shook my head and gave a small smile back.  
“Yeah, he went to go get some coffee I think, he left and took his mug with him.” I nodded one and watching him close the door and walk to the seat beside me.  
“I’m Kendallson, but most people call me Kendall or Ken.” He smirked softly as he looked over at me. “What about you, sweetie?” He threw in a small wink. I gave him an unsure wink back and smirked.  
“Deliah, but I hate that name so call me Della.” I nodded one and he just smiled at me, a loonnngggg continuous smile. He started to lean himself in, staring into my eyes with a smirk.  
“You have pretty eyes.” Ken chuckled for a moment and grinned.   
“I can’t lie, you’re not bad yourself, Kendallson.” I ran my fingers loosely in his hair. We both closed our eyes as we heard the door fling open and a familiar voice scream our name. Mr. Puckett.


End file.
